2012-10-31 - Kryptonian Halloween Movie Marathon
Power Girl/Karen* Karen's apartment is on the 32nd floor of a high rise apartment complex in Manhattan, apartment number 3207. That door is currently open as she is expecting company. While not a sprawling apartment, it is lavishly furnished with a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms, not to mention a small balcony which is all sorts of useful to her alter ego. A large, 60 inch HDTV sits within an even larger cabinet designed to hold a complete entertainment system. On one side of the cabinet are several cheap, put it together yourself DVD racks, all of them nearly burst with DVD after DVD. Facing the cabinet is a dominating couch, designed to hold atleast five people comfortably, right beside it is a lazyboy that looks as though if one were to sit in it, they would instantly fall asleep. The place smells of pizza currently, several boxes sitting on the small island in the kitchen. Karen herself can be found in the kitchen as well, opening bags of chips and jars of dip. While her orange cat is currently sitting on the back of the couch, glaring balefully at the open door, as though it expects company and resents the hell out of it. Superman/Clark* Clark Kent arrives with a bag of his own. Inside that bag is a lot of bluray discs of various monster movies. Some of his favorites, actually. He says in a conversational tone as he walks through the door, knowing he's going to be heard. "Hey, Karen." At the sight of the cat on the back of the couch, Clark quirks a brow slightly and reaches out to scratch it behind the ears before moving further into the room. Supergirl/Kara Zor-El* Kara Zor-El arrives as well in the librarian outfit, along with Kon. "Hi - so.... are we going to watch those movies with the guy with the razor claws and the burnt face?" Superboy/Kon-El/Conner* Conner waves as he steps in, dressed in the same Batman costume as the Titan's party. On spotting the cat, he eyes it suspiciously, it being the best impression he's managed of the Caped Crusader since he got the costume. "What is with girls and cats?" he wonders quietly, for all that it matters. The Cat* The Cat eyes each person that comes into the apartment, looking annoyed each time. The Cat glances up at Clark when he pets it, the feline giving a low sounding mrrrowl that could be a 'hello' or a 'back off'. When Conner begins to eye the cat, it stares back, looking throughly unimpressed. PG* Karen calls out from the kitchen, "Hey Clark, hey guys! It doesn't matter which movie we watch... That's Freddy Krueger by the way, Kara. Get some culture." Karen remains in the kitchen for some reason, the sound of cabinets opening, closing followed by drawers and the rattle of kitchen utensils. Kara* Kara Zor-El sits down by Stinky. Having Streaky has prepared her for how to deal with psychopathic 4 legged beasts. Plus Stinky can't pee on her laundry like Streaky can since they're at Karen's place, and she didnt bring a coat or anything like that. She even attempts to pet The Cat a bit. "Yes, when I think culture, I think burnt face guy skewering teenagers with knives on his gloves." She smiles a little. Conner* "It counts," Conner says with a smile. He looks towards the kitchen. "Does Karen cook?" he asks of the others, an eyebrow raised. "I should just have a movie week or something, seeing all those big movies people keep referencing," he muses, cautiously approaching the cat. He's rushed Apokaliptian robots with more gusto. Clark* Clark Kent grins at Conner. "I don't know why women prefer cats. I'd take Krypto over any cat any day of the week." He puts the movies near the entertainment center and plops down on the couch near Kara. He does pet the cat though, just to show it that he's got nothing against it. He shrugs, "I don't know if Karan cooks, but I smell pizza..so I'm banking that she ordered out instead of cooked." He says to Kara. "She's right, you know. You need to stop taking things literally and learn to use your imagination. There's something to be said for cult slasher flicks like Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th. Jason is my favorite." Cat* The cat nuzzles against Kara's hand after sniffing it, though the Cat looks rather puzzled as he meows softly. Then he looks up at Conner, green eyes narrowing at the teenager, as though daring him to come closer as his tail curls around Kara's wrist. PG* Karen comes out of the kitchen, or one would hope it was Karen. She is dressed in a white suit jacket that is buttoned, and nothing else. The soft cloth of the jacket is covered in blood. The body beneath is NOT what one would expect, as her form is completely without skin, nothing but a sheath of exposed muscle from head to toe that gives a shiny gleam, as though she is moist, that the muscles haven't dried out yet. No hair covers her gleaming, skinless scalp. The most troubling is her face, which is completely skinless as well, with her bright blue eyes peering from the mask of blood and muscle. She stops, allowing the three to take it all in, two bowls in her hands, which are also lacking any skin. ((An url to show the costume exactly. http://klaxxon-torrents.735129.n2.nabble.com/file/n2483025/11202653_gal.jpg )) Kara* Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I think I got my fill of slashers after that whole Arkham breakout with Zsasz. Besides..." she reaches over to get a few chips from the chip bowl. "I don't think after the type of stuff we deal with on a daily basis that any of this stuff would ever sca-aaah!" And there go the potato chips right into Clark's face when she gets a look at Karen. Conner* "I saw Night of the Living Dead with Roy, I don't really--GEEZE!" he says, jumping back and a way from Karen, never quite hitting the ground as he hovers several feet back and foot up from his previous position. Beneath the batman mask, eyes glow pinkishly, looking a bit like a case of luminescent pink eye. Clark* Clark Kent isn't in the habit of using x-ray vision when he goes into Karen's apartment, so when she comes out, he shoots straight up, hugging the ceiling and looking back down at the skinless woman. "Holy Mother Mary of Christ...what is that!?" The potato chips Kara tossed pretty much hit his afterimage as he went straight up at super speed. He looks over at Kara. "You were saying?" PG* Karen Starr manages to sit the bowls of chips down before completely losing it, she bends at the waist, laughing hysterically and clutching at her stomach as the muscles spasm, "Oh... Oh... Kara was.. AH! And.. And Conner was... woosh!... Clark went zoom!" She staggers to the recliner and continues to laugh, barely able to breath, eventually her laughter continues, but without sound as she simply jerks repeatedly and slaps the chair arm, her face contorted with amusement. Clark* Clark Kent catches his breath and slowly floats back down to the couch, eying Karen warily. "That...was not funny. You took some years off my life, Karen. I may live to be over two hundred years old, but now it'll only be like a hundred fifty. That is an awesome costume. Where did you get it?" Kara* Kara Zor-El winces at Karen's get-up, having expected her to be wearing the Elvira costume, rather than a 'Look Ma, No Skin!' costume. "Rao! Not funny!" Okay admittedly it was very funny to anyone who wasnt spooked, which means to Karen. She winces again and peers at the gorefest. "Okay, so... maybe that's a little scary." And the Joker is a little crazy. And Batman is a little standoffish. And Starfire is a little orange. Conner* "Geeze, I nearly burned your--ah... face... on?" Conner says, lowering to the ground, his eyes returning to their normal, piercing blue. "What happened to Elvira?" he wonders, cautiously approaching Karen, squinting a bit to get a better look at the costume. PG* Karen Starr finally manages to get a freaking breath. She sits up finally and grins, which looks creepy, considering the costume, "That was worth every penny I spent getting this made..." Karen tilts her head up, looking up at Conner when he gets closer. It's really hard to tell its fake, but the one thing that gives it away is that she doesn't have the overpowering smell of copper and iron that would follow her if she was truly skinned. Plus she isn't screaming bloody murder either, which is a big hint. On top of that, if one were to use their X-ray vision, they would see that it is indeed a highly detailed bodysuit, makeup and mask. "This was awesome. I made Superman swear! That was so worth it.... Elvira was over done, so I scoured my movies until I came upon Hellraiser II. There was a woman in it that was brought back from hell and she didn't have any skin at first. Genius! I went to a couple of halloween parties to test it. Was a big hit." Kara* Kara Zor-El looks over at Kon and murmurs, "please tell me we arent going to be watching that hellraiser 2 movie..." Cat* The Cat hops down and goes to Karen, jumping up in her lap, where he sits down and eyes the other three. One could swear that the cat looks amused at their reactions, nevermind the cat himself nearly had a heart attack earlier when Karen came out of the bathroom with the suit on. Conner* "People come up with some scary stuff," Conner remarks, and on the four-legged evil departing, takes a seat on the couch. "And yeah, I vote for... not that." Clark* Clark Kent shrugs. "I don't care what we watch. I'm just here to have fun..." Though his cheeks do color when Karen mentions that he got so freaked that he swore. PG* Karen Starr snickers, "I know it's disturbing to look at.." She reaches up behind her head, unzipping it and pulls it off, taking the scalp and back of the head portions off, blonde hair popping into view. Then she scratches at the side of her face, getting a little of the latex makeup up before slowly peeling it away, revealing Karen's real face beneath. "I hired a movie effects guy to do the makeup and stuff. I had to sit still for four hours each time. But that was so totally worth it." Conner* "Somehow it's even creepy watching it be removed. It's like getting skinned in reverse," Conner says with a shudder. "Is this what rich people spend their money one?" he wonders, grabbing Clark's bag of blurays and poking through. As Conner goes through the bag, there are a lot of movies in there. Freddy vs Jason, The Lost Boys, Howling 1-3, An American Werewolf in London/Paris, Poltergeist 1-3, and Exoricist. Clark* Clark idly pushes his glasses up on his nose, then realizing where he is, simply takes them off and sets them on the table. "So, now that we've had a good scare, how about the throw in a movie and get the popcorn and pizza out, eh?" He asks with a grin. Kara* Kara Zor-El murmurs, "Earth holidays are soooo weird." She reaches for the pizza cautiously, just in case Karen decided to hide, who knows, a tentacle monster or something in the box like when Starfire ordered that pizza with, as she called it 'Cthulan toppings.' PG* Apparently Karen decided to keep the scares to just once, as the pizza is perfectly fine. Stinky perks up, hoping off Karen's lap and going to Kara with renewed interest now that that one has food or is near food. Karen stands up, "Okay. Let me go wash this gunk off and change. Put in whatever DVD you guys want. The top player is the blu-ray, the bottom one is the DVD." She heads down the hallway, soon enough the sound of the shower going can be heard. Conner* Conner holds up American Werewolf for Kara's inspection, wanting the opinion of the other pop-culture newbie. Kara Zor-El looks at American Werewolf. "I think I fought one of those a couple of months ago." She then asks, "Is Mammoth a werewolf?" PG* Karen Starr comes back out after about ten minutes. Blonde hair combed back to let dry normally. She wears a red and green striped sweater that anyone that has watched the Nightmare on Elm Street movies would recongize instantly, plus a pair of sweat shorts. Karen plops down in the recliner, leaning back in it sedatedly. She watches the three quietly, a slightly more somber expression on her face now that the amusement has passed. "Sounds a bit like Gar," Conner remarks, and looks at the movie. "Only... scary, I guess." He shrugs, and walks his Batman costumed self over to put in the Bluray. "Unless anyone has objections?" he asks, hand hovering over tray. Clark* Clark Kent shakes his head. "None whatsoever. It's a good movie. It arguably has one of the best transformation scenes in modern cinema." He explains in a factual type manner. He grabs a slice of pizza and begins to eat as the opening credits roll. He glances around to everyone in the room, then smiles to himself. The Kryptonian actually looks happy. PG* Karen Starr looks away before Clark can make eye contact with her, gaze going to the TV and Conner, "I don't mind. It's a good movie choice to start with. Something a bit tame before I bring out the big guns." Conner* Conner drops the disk in rejoins the other on the couch, getting a slice of pizza along the way. He gives the cat in Kara's lap a tenative scratch between the ears as he starts munching, looking around for the remote as the menu comes up. "Don't suppose 'remote control eyes' comes with the power set?" he wonders. Clark* Clark Kent shakes his head. "I don't think so. That would be incerdibly lazy though." He blazes over, starts it by hand and is back in his seat in the blink of an eye. "Here we go." When the movie starts he continues eating. PG* Karen Starr pulls the remote from between the cushions of her recliner, but by that time Clark has already started it. She laughs softly, setting the remote on the chair arm. Making herself comfortable, she grabs a couch pillow and clutches it tightly against herself as she begins to watch the movie with the other Kryptonians. Conner* Conner watches with obvious curiosity, as always up for a little pop-culture catchup. He starts off just eating the snacks, but as the movie continues it grabs more of his attention. Clark* Clark Kent grins as the movie continues. Loving it at the part where the hiker and his friends are attacked by a wolf and while one of them died, the other one was only bitten. Clark munches on pizza while he watches. It was good not to spend tonight alone..Lois was still away working on whatever story she wouldn't tell him about. "Hey, Karen. Did the twins visit you recently?" PG* Karen Starr glances over at Clark, having forgotten about the dark thoughts that had been pressing against her concious mind as she watched the movie. She blinks once, "Oh. Yeah. Kol came by and asked for a job. I hired him on a trial basis. Right now he's working on a list of things he needs and we're getting his workspace ready. Plus we're setting up a smaller workspace for Phyre and giving her a bunch of seamstress and tailoring equipment so that she can be near her brother while he works." Conner* Conner looks up at the adults, looking between them. His attention turns back to Karen. "You just going to hire all his kids?" he asks, chuckling a little. Clark* Clark Kent hmms and nods faintly. "Good. They seemed to be in a better mood the other night when we had dinner together." He pauses. "Thanks for that, Karen. You didn't have to hire him." He turns back to the movie then, to watch where the ghost of the werewolf's friend comes to him to warn him against his affliction and convince him to kill hiimself before his first transformation so he won't hurt anyone. Dark movie, eh? Narrator* The four Kryptonians continue all night and into the early morning hours to watch one horror movie after another. A good time is had by all, each one able to forget about their responsibilities, secret identities and the skeletons in their respective closets. Atleast for a little while.